


Secret Hideaway

by Mari_Cruise



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Reader-Insert, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, also Dinobot is a real shakespeare softie that loves you sm, have some dinobot loving fam!!, i hope you feel better sweets!! love ya!, valveplug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 01:16:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Cruise/pseuds/Mari_Cruise
Summary: What's better than a place just for the two of you?





	Secret Hideaway

**Author's Note:**

> Some Dinobot loving for Sweets who loves Dinobot!!

You laid relaxed in your lover’s embrace. Stroking patterns into the back of the clawed servo he had comfortably wrapped around your waist. The two of you basking in each other's presence as you watched the sunset dye the landscape and sky in a blaze of orange.

Dinobot knew better than to be so far from the Maximal base as nighttime neared closer and closer. Yet, he could not resist bringing you here once he had found this perfect getaway spot. The location was perfect. It was hidden away from view as it sat on a high rising cliff, unable to be seen from below. Its large boulders covered one from view from nearly all around as well. And from its height high above, one could oversee the entirety of the valley and witness the sky beautifully transition from day to night.

A perfect place where he didn't have to worry about anyone interrupting the two of you. Here he had no need to worry about Rattrap barging in as the two of you started to get frisky or Cheetor overhearing the two through the thin walls of the base. Which meant that you didn't have to stifle your moans as you rode your lover's spike. (A fact Dinobot deeply enjoyed.)

Dinobot stared at you through hooded optics, rubbing circles into your hips as you bounced yourself up and down on his thick member. He brushed a stray strand of hair from your face with a tender stroke of his hand. "You're absolutely divine.” He groaned as you hilted yourself once again. “The luster of stars themselves pale in comparison to your ethereal visage.” The sweet laughter that tumbled from your lips was richer than the highest grade energon.

“I love you, you big ‘ol softie.” You ground into him as you leaned down and kissed him deeply. A moan rose from his throat, only to be muffled by your lips. He felt breathless when you finally pulled away and focused on sliding up and down his twitching spike.

Dinobot rested his helm against the boulder that pressed against his back, relishing in the sensation of your heat. Primus, he felt like he was going to melt. Not far from his climax, he pistoned into you, drawing out a pleasured cry from you. You gripped onto his shoulders for balance. The pace he was setting was sure to leave bruises on your thighs but you couldn’t care less. You focused instead on the way he gnawed at your collarbone, his teeth leaving trails of raised flesh in its wake as he pounded into you.

Thrusting into without abandon, it was no surprise when he reached his climax soon after. The feeling of his warm transfluid filling you to the brim was enough to push you over the edge. You came crying out his name and squeezing his spike for all its worth. Crashing down from your orgasm, you smiled tenderly as you stroked Dinobot’s cheek with your thumb. You loved the way he looked in the evening light. He leaned into your touch, staring deeply into your eyes.

“Truly, you are beauty incarnate.”


End file.
